Night Games
by nightfeathers
Summary: An original character vampire meets Alucard, and fun ensues. The OC is a male and while lust may abound on his part, love will not be present. Alucard meets a vampire unlike any other. Can the world survive?
1. Chapter 1

Either the exit of my home had suddenly grown a new room, or I was no longer in my own house. Somehow I found myself standing in the middle of a circular room without windows, obviously a basement of some kind, looking at a young woman whom I found quite delicious looking.

She mumbled something or other, but since she seemed to be in a state of shock and my mind was otherwise occupied, I'm not sure what it was. She didn't really have a chance to repeat herself either. Whatever had brought me here had left my throat parched, so I took the oppurtunity to have a drink.

When I'd finished with both her blood and her body, both of which I found delightful, I found the only exit to this odd stone room was a set of stairs heading for the surface. Since this place was both boring and soon to smell badly thanks to the corpse I'd just left behind, I headed up them to emerge in a world I'd never seen before.

The temperature, the moisture in the air, even the stars seemed out of place. I've never been much of a gazer at the heavens but it was day when I last saw the sky, and at the moment I was seeing a bright moon and a lot of dark clouds.

"Seems that woman was more talented than I realised." I muttered to myself.

Perhaps I should have found out where I was before I killed her. In any case the deed was done now. I'd just have to find someone else who could give me directions. With a slight shrug, I headed off towards the nearest lights. Humans have thing for having lights on, so I figured there would be at least a few around. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Dark is male. Very very male. This must be understood in order to enjoy the full impact of this first meeting. Enjoy. Oh and in case anyone is wondering, I have no intentions of having Alucard actually like Dark. However Dark wouldn't be himself if he didn't make the effort.

I had several nights of peace, killing as I liked and just generally making a nuisance of myself, before I first encountered my competition. Having found a tavern that first night, I had become a regular visitor. I love slaughtering innocents as much as anyone, but there are times I prefer having someone to talk to, so I made sure not to kill anyone from this place unless I just couldn't stand it.

On this night I had been chatting with a lovely bar maid whom I had every intention of taking home. I'd been using my teleporting corpse's home as my own since she no longer needed it. There'd been a few inquiries, but murder is not my only skill. A bit of swift talking and the occassional hypnosis where needed and I was quite comfortable.

In any case my plans for the wench were not to be fulfilled. It was through no fault of mine, since I can be very charming when I want to be. She was practicly stripping right there when this strange man in an even stranger outfit walked up and pulled a gun on me. While I was looking up at him wondering when the hell I moved to Insanityville, he shot me point blank in the face.

Needless to say I fell to the ground, but as you've probably guessed the shot was not fatal. No I fell more because my head was partly obliterated and I needed a moment to stamp out a sudden surge of lust brought on by the pain of his shot. After my eyes had reformed and my brains were back in place, I looked up.

He seemed to be walking away. This was not good. I wanted another shot of that, and not only that but the gut was as hot as they come.

"Hey, where are you going?" I called out. "Come back here and do that again." I grinned at him, and stood as if to follow, though I needn't have bothered. He was coming back on his own, and looking somewhat surprised.

"Why aren't you dead?" was all he said.

I was disappointed I'll admit. Usually I can at least get a hint of interest with the kind of body language I was throwing his way.

"Is that all you have to say? Usually when I come back from the dead I get more interest."

To prove the point I waved at the humans who were cowering in the corner. They all seemed amazed. The woman I'd been in the process of abducting seemed to have fainted. She wouldn't have been much fun anyway then.

The man hadn't stopped walking though and now i found myself lifted in one hand and held against the wall. Good thing I was wearing loose clothing, or he might have gotten pissed. Ah, why not.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you're angry?"

Yep, that made him more angry. next thing I knew I was laying on the ground with a large hole in my chest. I looked up to find him holding my heart in his hands. How poetic.

"You know I might need that later on." I said, pulling myself to my feet. The gaping hole I left along for now. I rather liked feeling such cool air caressing my innards. "I won't have anything to give my girlfriends." Yes, on occassion I had in fact handed them my heart. It usually got a pretty good reaction, and left thier blood with an excellent bouqet of abject terror and morbid fascination. Unless they fainted, which of course made them entirely uninteresting to me.

After he crushed my heart, I sighed. Now I was going to have to grow a new one. While that was going on I closed the hole in my chest as well. I was getting slightly annoyed and so the pain had lost it's appeal. Plus the guy looked more annoyed than aroused, which was the opposite of what I wanted.

"Would it make you feel better if I played dead?" I asked. Having so offered, I faded myself from view. "There, how's that?"

Apparently he was quite disgusted, because he stalked back outside. I huffed, annoyed myself at having lost someone like that. Why is it the best looking ones are always so strict? Well since he was gone I faded back in. No sense wasting energy on play now.

As I was irritated I was none too gentle in picking up a couple of the tavern wenches. I skipped the one I'd been trying for earlier. Her chest was good but I like my prey more lively. The red head I carried over my shoulder. Her green eyes had held only fascination, and she seemed to have fallen in a trance of her own making. Unless she just had a vampire fetish. Those were always fun. The brunette I had to hypno though. She had sense enough to know I planned to kill them both. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night I was lying in a very bloodied and, by human standards filthy bed. There was very little dirt of course, but plenty of bodily fluids of varying sorts. The brunette's naked corpse was lying across the foot of the bed. Also on the floor near the door. I'm pretty sure she was in the bowl next to me as well, but it's difficult to be sure. The redhead had been a messy kill.

I started thinking on the vampire I'd met earlier. He hadn't even attempted to deny what he was, nor hide his goal from the humans either. Yet he hadn't fed on a single one. I'd heard of vampires who didn't feel the need to kill, but all of us have to feed.

Extricating myself from a tangle of intestines, skin, and various other parts, I climbed over to sit on the edge of the bed. Who was that guy? Only one way to find out.

At the tavern I was a lot less welcome. Everything was suddenly out of stock. A few well placed nips though and they resupplied in a hurry. I also got a clue about my new quarry, though the fellow who gave it to me didn't know he had done so. Thanks to him I at least had a direction.

The guy in the red coat had taken a pretty direct route. He'd been spotted too, though in forms that let the humans deceive themselves into thinking it was just a swarm of bats. I don''t fly myself, but I found running worked pretty well. At my speed anyway.

After a while the trail ran cold though. There were only so many people out here at this time of night after all. Luckily just as I was getting frustrated, someone shot me.

I turned to find myself face to face witht he one I'd been hunting. A grin spread over my features, a fine contrast to the scowl on his.

"Nice night for a hunt?" I asked, having a laugh.

"That was a blessed silver bullet." The man pointed out, as if it mattered.

"Yeah... and?"

I was a little confused. For some reason that irritated him even more. He started to leave, so I thought I'd try another tactic.

"Mind telling me why you're so intent on killing me?" I asked. "I know I've never met you before so I doubt very much I ever offended you."

"You offend me by your very existence." he snarled.

"What, did I forget deodorant this morning?" I enquired with a chuckle.

He remained unimpressed.

"Listen if you're gonna be trying to kill me you could at least tell me your name. That way when you come shoot me I'll know who to thank." I went on.

More silence. I couldn't be sure but it looked almost like he was pouting. In any case he was definitely angry. When he walked over and grabbed my arm I thought for sure he was going to try something equally stupid like a stake. Instead he hauled me into a sort of hole, floating in midair. When we reappeared we seemed to be in a castle someplace or other. It reminded me a bit of home.


	4. Chapter 4

"So we've gone to your place then?" I guessed. "I hope you have more in mind than just shooting at me. I'd rather have a good up close look at your sword..."

Yes it was cliched. But really I'd just been abducted by a rather handsome vampire who had so far shot me... at least twice. Unfortunately both times had been with the wrong big gun, but I was trying to be patient. He might think he wasn't gay after all.

"The only time you'll see me holding any kind of weapon is when I use it to take off your head." He countered, and then added, "From either portion of your body."

Oooh, now that was a thread. I smiled, purring a little in the back of my throat.

"That's more like it." I winked. "Any chance you'd use your teeth?"

Somehow I got the impression the answer was no. Especially when he punched me right in the face. While I was busy trying to figure out the meaning of that one, he stalked off down the hall. I say stalked, but sulked might have been a better word. He seemed positively infuriated by me, and I couldn't think why.

Naturally I followed him. I've seen castles before. Vampires like him don't come along every day. He either didn't see me or didn't care if I followed. Either that or he was smart enough to know I couldn't do anything but follow.

In any case we ended up in an office of some kind upstairs. The woman at the desk was far too masculine for my taste though. I like my women softer with more visible curves. Her face wasn't too bad, but unless that suit was hiding more than I could tell I wasn't interested.

"Hi there miss." I began. No way was this one married. "Your friend here..."

"He is not my friend. He's my servant." She interrupted.

"Okay..." I was a little peeved, raised an eyebrow but I said nothing. "Your servant then... apparently things I need to be here for some reason. He kidnapped me. I was going to leave but he's... well rather easy on the eyes."

I winked, a mistake. She seemed to turn a number of shades of red, and it was not due to embarassment.

"I was also curious about this place." I continued swiftly. "You see this... sorceress or whatever she was brought me here, and I'm a little confused... Would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?"

She didn't seem to be in a kind mood. "Hellsing."

Was this her name? Or maybe the castles name? It certainly didn't sound like a country. At least it was one I'd never heard of.

"Why aren't you dead?"

This from the blond transvestite. I glared at her, annoyed both by my own ignorance and her interupting me.

"You were shot multiple times with blessed silver bullets. Why are you still walking?" She pressed.

I sighed, and decided to sit down. I chose her desk. She was annoyed. I lay down and crossed my legs, putting my hands behind my head.

"Why shouldn't I be? Nothing like that's killed me yet. There's no reason it should start now." I shrugged.

while I was tapping my foot waiting for her answer, the cute one popped up from the middle of the desk. At least half of him did. And that half gave me a shove. I hit the ground and jumped to my feet.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked, annoyance clear. "Seriously. There is something very wrong with you."

"Nothing seeing you turn into a pile of ash wouldn't cure." he remarked.

This was new. I wasn't used to having anyone as fast as myself around. I grinned.

"Not bad." I answered. "But you forgot to include some kind of innuendo. Y'know. Threatening to impale me on your sword, something."

"Ah, but for you that'd hardly be a threat now would it?"

My grin widened. "I knew I liked you. Why don't you take me back to your room and punish me?" I suggested.

Whatever his reply might have been it was cut off by a loud thump. The blonde had just smacked her desk like a gavel. I turned my grin on her.

"Feeling left out?"

She looked about to bust a vein. I stayed close, just in case.

"Alucard... Get this... thing out of my office. Kill it, but save some of it's body for analysis later."

I was mildly insulted. I'd certainly been called worse but still.

"I am not an it." I informed her. "I know you're confused on the matter, but the correct pronoun is he or him."

She sputtered a little. I was inspired, and decided to press my luck as always.

"Normally someone like you would get far better treatment from me. If only you'd dress a little more feminine you'd be quite attractive." I pointed out.

To emphasize what she was missing out on, I phased beside her. Before she could utter a word I picked her up. She was surprisingly light. My lips pressed against hers in an instant. She bit my tongue when I pushed it between her lips, but I didn't mind. I had the feeling she was a lot better looking under this suit than I'd originally suspected.

Before I had even gotten started finding out, before I'd even gotten more than three buttons open, I was grabbed. The kiss broke when I was pulled away and thrown to the ground. I looked up to see Alucard standing over me and looking quite angry. The woman was wiping her lips and looking quite disgusted. I was insulted again.

"I know I don't taste bad." I said, ignoring him for the moment. "And from what I heard running through your mind I think you don't think so either."

For some reason that angered her. Alucard reached down and pulled me to my feet. before I could say a word to him, his hand swiped over my throat. It left behind four slashes that cut back to my spine. My blood spurted out like a river between my clenched fingers as I fell to the ground again.

"Oh... shit..."

I gurgled, before collapsing. 


	5. Chapter 5

{AN: I realise Dark is coming off Mary Sue-ish. Thats the point. It'd hardly be any fun if he died easily now would it? ;) }

----------------

Over the next minutes... hours? I felt myself being dragged someplace. Evidently they thought I was dead because the treatment was none to gentle. Unless of course they just didn't like me, which was a distinct possibility given they're behaviour. from the sound of things I'd made a mess of thier floor, and not just with my blood. Serves 'em right, slashing my throat that way. What else is a guy supposed to do?

I was left lying on a cold metal table. I hate the cold. As soon as they left I was able to find the presence of mind to close the wound in my throat. I realised too that they'd taken my clothing, for what reason I couldn't imagine. It wasn't as if either of them had given in to my advances yet, though the blonde had seemed a little more willing.

Lucky thing I have no problem walking around naked. I sat up, and I'm pretty sure I scared the doctor hovering over me with a scalpel half to death. He tried to back away and tripped over his own feet.

Well after all this shooting and throat slashing I was pretty dry. I figure doctors are a dime a dozen, and none more so then coroners. It can't take much skill to cut open a dead body right? So I hopped of the table, picked the guy up, and was just starting to play with him when someone grabbed my shoulder.

Letting the human drop to the floor I looked and saw the object of my many and varied lusts holding me like a soiled dishrag at arm's length.

"Hey handsome." I grinned. "Miss me?"

There was no real reply, aside from some growling.

"I was just about to have a meal if you'd care to join me. I usually prefer women but there didn't seem to be any around. If you can point me in the direction of your boss though I wouldn't mind a taste of her."

I was licking my lips, practicly able to taste her on them, when he dropped me and shot me again. In the crotch this time. It was getting intolerable being deprived of drink and satisfaction both while he teased me like this.

"Do you always tease your kills this way?" I asked, clutching the spurting wound while I reformed an organ I was very fond of. "Because if you do we should hunt some time."

I thought it would be a good start. He seemed to think it was insulting. Somehow I kept managing to offend him. It has to be a gift.

"The only time I would ever hunt with you..." he responded. "Is if you're the prey."

"Just name the time." I answered immediately, brightening up considerably at the prospect.

I have to wonder if he ever runs out of bullets. He certainly was free about using them.

"Don't eat the doctor." He warned me. "If you want blood go to the kitchen."

"Of course. The kithen." I raised an eyebrow. "How stupid of me, expecting to find my blood in the medical ward."

The sarcasm was lost on him. I shrugged. If they liked having such a fraidy cat doctor around it wasn't my call to judge. So I headed out the door and immediately realised I had no idea where the kitchen was.

Luck was with me in more ways than one when a busty blond came walking down the hall. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven until I realised she'd already been turned. There was only one vampire could be her sire too. Some guys had all the fun.

"Excuse me." I called, stepping out to meet her. "Could you tell me where the kitchen is? I was told I could get a meal there."

She seemed surprised. I was too when I saw those baby blues of hers. I've always been a sucker for blue eyed girls. Quite literally.

"It's uh... it's just down there." She answered, pointing the way. "I was going there anyway. I'll show you."

Evidently this was my lucky day. I followed a pace behind. That uniform was hugging her ass just right and I couldn't help but want to look... not that I really tried not to. It kept my eyes off her abundant chest. 


	6. Chapter 6

It wasnt until we actually walked into the kitchen that anyone bothered reminded me I was doing so in the nude. I can't say I blame the girl. I was just a little surprised at how long it took her to say so.

"Y'know...There's probably some clean clothes in your room." Was her subtle way of putting things.

I had my eye on a man who was rooting around the refrigerator. He was definitely worth giving up the doctor for I'll say that.

"I'm sure there are." I agreed.

My mind wasn't on clothing. Not on putting some on anyway. And since the girl was already a vampire she wouldn't be nearly as much fun as this one.

When he looked up and saw me however the response was less than I'd hoped. Although I thought I displayed rather nicely he seemed to find my sitting on the table a little nauseating.

"Wh... what the... I haf to make food zer!" he sputtered.

"I know something much better you could be sucking down." I winked.

I think I shocked him. The woman blushed, and I definitely heard a gasp.

"Thees is not a nudist colony!" The man pointed out. "Put some clothes on eef you want to walk around! There are ladieez presant."

"Think she she wants to join us?" I countered, looking over at her briefly. I leered at him, leaning forward on one elbow."You seem interested enough. Or did you think I hadn't noticed what you've been staring at?"

I couldn't put my finger on it but something changed in the room. A pair of pants, the ones I'd lost earlier, landed in my lap. My friend the vampire of endless bullets followed, but unfortunately avoided my lap and landed on the floor instead.

"You missed." I said, patting my lap. "Throw yours on the pile and come have a seat and I'll forgive you."

You guessed it. At this rate I was going to starve before I ever got him where I wanted him. And while I was reforming his new favorite target the sandwich guy with the cute accent fled the room.

"Master, who is he?" I heard the woman ask.

"A nuisance." Was the gravelly reply.

"Also his dream date." I interjected indicating him with a thumb. "He just doesn't know it yet."

I have never seen a thumb go flying quite that fast. but the blood loss was proving more annoying than the pain was fun.

"Hey you said I should come down here." I pointed out. "It's not my fault this hot little fledgling of yours decided to follow me."

"Hey, I wasn't following you!" She countered, obviously angry with me. "You asked for directions!"

"Oh that's right. Forgive me. I followed her." I agreed. "I had to. That uniform is just like a second skin on her."

I'm not certain what she said next was English. She said it loudly and quickly with lots of arm gesturing. The gist of it though I understood. She thought I was an ass.

"Would you rather I said you were ugly?" I countered.

She seemed to need some time one that one so I turned my attention back to my stomach.

"So Red, where do you keep the snacks?" I asked as I was climbing down. I also put on my pants, hoping he'd find another target next time.

"In the freezer."

"The freezer." I repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Don't they... get a little cold in there?"

"Microwave them."

Now I was the one annoyed.

"If I microwave them..." I countered, talking as if to a slow child. "They'll explode. Living things are not meant to be microwaved." A pause. "Although I'd love to see the one you can cram a human in in the first place."

There was no verbal reply, but he opened the freezer and pointed. I saw... bags of medical blood. Pre Harvested and frozen for presumably his convenience. I was slightly nauseated.

"You expect me to take it from a bag?" I asked, clearly skeptical. "I may be perverted but I don't do inflatables fella. Where's the real prey?"

"That's it." He said, stepping back and looking entirely too smug. "Killing humans isn't allowed here, unless my master gives permission."

"You always let blonds control you like that?" I asked, pointedly ignoring the bloodsicles.

He ignored me entirely, vanished through the floor instead. I watched him go and shook my head.

"I have got to learn to do that." I muttered.

Well I was once again alone, with neither sex nor the accompanying meal in sight. I looked at the freezer, and picked one of them up. Nope, still about as appealing as cardboard.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

I shoved it back and closed the door in a hurry. I was entirely sure that if I drank that I would hurl. By the time it got in those bags blood had been filtered and tested and mixed with the blood of who knew how many other people. It was like being asked to drink muddy sludge water or something. Granted it'd do the job but really. I hadn't had anything but gourmet with dessert for centuries, and unlike Red I was not about to let some blond I barely knew dictate otherwise.

The thought however gave me ideas. My face lit up instantly as I thought of her. She'd felt really appetising under that ugly suit. The thought of having her body and blood to feast on...

I was out the door and heading upstairs in three seconds flat. 


	7. Chapter 7

So far so good. I'd been following her scent from her office, since I didn't know where her bedroom was. There seemed to be a pretty strong path to this one though. My guess was she went back and forth a lot. made me wonder what sort of guests she had over goin to her bedroom so often.

To be entirely fair I didn't exactly knock before I walked in. So it was hardly my fault she was standing there entirely in the nude. What happened after... I suppose was my fault. Although I'd like to see the guy who could pass up a woman like that when he's as hungry as I am.

Needless to say she wasn't all that pleased at being used that wasy. I hadn't got much more than a sniff when she screamed someone's name. It sounded oddly familiar to me, in a strange sort of way, but it wasn't the name I wanted to hear.

"Now, that's hardly polite." I said, my voice carefully toned to strike her right about the lower abdomen. "Calling out someone else's name when it's me about to have you. Such manners."

I shook my head, feigning disappointment with her. She kneed me in the crotch. If only she'd been paying attention me earlier she could have predicted the effect that would have on me. Suddenly I was more hungry than I had been.

I'd gotten my pants open and had my fingers in some very soft and surprisingly wet area of her body. In fact I was about to take care of an even more surprising feature I'd discovered about her... when a certain vampire nearly threw me right through a solid stone wall.

While I lay there, stunned by frustrated lust exascerbated by the pain of the impact, the woman, whose name I now discovered to be Integra, busily dressed herself. I heard her order that sexy servant of hers to kill me too.

This should be fun.

Red did his trick with the floating doorway again. When I was on solid ground again I barely had a chance to notice I was sitting in a grassy field before this big spider looking dog thing bit off an arm. From what I saw he liked the taste too. Having gone through the trouble of lacing my blood with some tasty pheromones I would have been disappointed otherwise.

"Like that do you?" I asked, pulling myself to my feet while my arm reformed. "There's plenty more where that came from."

The dog thing, Alucard in some kind of shape shifted form, seemed undecided. I smirked, which may have been a mistake but I couldn't help it. He made a cute dog even with all those eyes.

"It's pheromones." I explained. "I don't know how they work in your world but in mine it's got enough to make most any male a little sex crazy in it."

When he jumped at me I allowed it, even falling onto my back so he could stand over me. Something else he was on ly just learning about me, I'm just as happy being dominated as otherwise. At least so long as the other party is worthy of the position. He most certainly was.

"If you want to do it like that you're welcome to it, but it might be easier if I'm on all fours too." I remarked.

He was confused enough that I was able to turn over. I could easily imagine what was running through his head, but I wasn't impolite enough to check and make sure. Instead I arched my back, and pressed against his underside. I was still hanging out from earlier, so it'd be a small matter to let him...

-------

AN: Yep, cliffhanger. Don't you hate it? ;) This one has a purpose though. I'd like some votes. Should pheromone drugged Alucard decide to 'punish' Dark the way Dark wants? Or should he shake it off and shoot him again? Leave a review or send me an email with your vote. ^^ 


End file.
